Solo Hermanos
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: ¿Acaso el cariño que te tengo es solo de una hermana por su hermano?, ¿Por qué entonces tengo esta mezcla de dudas y sentimientos?...Tal vez sea que por ti tengo un sentimiento más allá que el de una hermana…tal vez descubrí que por ti siento algo más


**Author Notes: **Se que aun debo varias historias pero esta debía escribirla ahora, es una manera de desahogar algunas cosas…Por el titulo y por lo que tratará no crean que me he enamorado de mi hermano…en primera porque no tengo…Pero una vez creí haberme enamorado de un gran amigo para mi, en verdad me di cuenta de que lo quiero pero como amigo…aunque esta historia no terminara como la mía, esta será una variación pero que lleva dentro la duda en cuanto a mezclar sentimientos y espero que les agrade…esto se sale más allá de lo que escribo, se que siempre he escrito YAOI al menos así empecé en el mundo de los fanfics, pero esto es una manera de reflejar algo que me ocurre y una manera de desahogarme….Disfrútenlo

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**El comienzo**

-Son las tres de la mañana y yo no puedo dormir, eso no es justo…y menos cuando hoy es mi primer día en la misma escuela que mi hermano, estoy tan emocionada

Miku es una joven muy alegre y entusiasta, que siempre está buscando la manera de apoyar a sus amigos y tener una buena convivencia con su hermano, sus padres son famosos cantantes por lo que raramente están en casa y siempre busca aprovechar el tiempo posible con su único familiar cercano, sus abuelos murieron hace mucho y sus padres jamás tuvieron más hermanos. Vive con su hermano en una casa que apenas y cuenta con espacio suficiente para ambos, ellos son de la idea de que para que tener una gran casa sino se ocupa.

Aquella joven de cabellos verdes se encontraba tendida en su cama contemplando el techo, tras unos cuantos minutos decidió irse a dar un baño y alistar para su primer día de clases, no sin antes ir a su armario y sacar su nuevo uniforme, falda azul marino con un suéter de marinerito color blanco y moñito y listones del mismo tono que la falda; tras denotar una soñadora sonrisa por el hecho de pronto usarlo, decide dejarlo sobre su cama y hacer lo planeado, se tomo una larga ducha, pues el sentir el agua sobre su piel la relajaba mucho al igual que cantar mientras se ducha, saliendo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja toma el uniforme el cual apresuradamente se coloca una vez se termina de secar.

-Este uniforme se ve que fue hecho para mí, es adorable y me gusta desde que vi el de mi hermano

El uniforme que portaba aquella mañana era de la prestigiosa escuela de música que sus padres decidieron para ellos pues habían notado ya el talento que habían desarrollado, a lo largo del tiempo y a pesar de estar lejos de sus hijos sabían que heredaron su talento. Miku después de salir de sus ensueños, termina de arreglarse, aquel día era especial por lo que decide recoger su cabello en una media coleta una vez conforme con su peinado y ver que ya eran las 5 de la mañana decide bajar a preparar su almuerzo y el de su hermano.

-¡He…hermano! – Miku se sorprende al ver a su hermano aun medio dormido de pie frente a su habitación – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Buenos días…Miku…¿Para la próxima no hagas tanto ruido en la mañana quieres? – Su hermano apenas y sabe lo que dice pues parece sonámbulo, el cual se dirige al baño a tomar una ducha para despertar y alistarse de igual manera para ir a la escuela

Miku contempla con extrañeza y con diversión la escena que le muestra su hermano jamás pensó verlo de aquella manera, una vez su hermano se perdió tras la puerta del baño, decide bajar a preparar el desayuno el cual no tardo en dejar listo, ya que había terminado de preparar la mesa una vez que su hermano bajo a desayunar amarrándose la corbata del uniforme.

-Vaya Miku esta vez sí que te levantaste con muchas energías – Su hermano ya parecía completamente despierto y como siempre sin perder tiempo se sentó a la mesa a desayunar en compañía de su hermana – De seguro estas feliz por entrar a la escuela de música ¿no es así?

-Así es, además de que por fin podré estar contigo Kaito – Su hermana lo miraba con una gran sonrisa

-A pesar de eso, recuerda que tenemos clases distintas y no está mal que también pases tiempo con tus amigos…

-Eso no me importa, al menos ya podremos estar más cerca, que importa vernos poco con verte de vez en cuando en la escuela eso es suficiente

Su hermano da un profundo suspiro pero a pesar de ello le dirige una tierna sonrisa a su hermanita pues hace tiempo que no la veía tan animada, una vez terminado el desayuno recogerían la mesa para luego retirarse a la escuela.

-Miku por favor a pesar de ser hermanos yo tengo varias responsabilidades como delegado de la clase, así que entiende si no puedo prestarte mucha atención en la escuela

-Comprendo hermano, no te preocupes trataré de no buscarte mucho o de llamar tu atención

-Gracias Miku, eres la mejor hermana que podría tener – Le sonríe y alborota un poco sus cabellos, lo cual hace que ella sonría amablemente ante la muestra de cariño por parte de su hermano.

Pronto se encontraron frente a la entrada del colegio donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos no solo de nuevo ingreso sino aquellos que esperaban ver las nuevas caras de sus futuros compañeros, un tanto nerviosa Miku toma del brazo a su hermano más que nada por los nervios lo cual no disgusta a Kaito pues sabe lo que se siente el primer día de clases y sin haberse encontrado a alguien familiar cerca.

-¡Hey Miku!

Al escuchar una voz tan familiar decide voltear para darse cuenta que cerca estaban los famosos hermanos Kagamine, gemelos que usaban su encanto a cada momento para darse a conocer al igual que su talento, los dos de cabello amarillo y siempre con detalles muy similares, como siempre tomados de la mano y aparentando un tabú entre hermanos

-¡Hola Rin y Ren! – Saluda Miku muy emocionada al ver a sus mejores amigos desde hace tiempo

-Todo bien, todo bien como siempre jejeje – Ren pasa una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su hermanita mientras ella lo sujeta de la cintura

-Hola Kaito-san – Saluda Rin al percatarse que Miku no está sola

-Saludos chicos – Hace un ademán con la mano y denotando su sonrisa

-¡Al fin te encontré Kaito! Tenemos que terminar de preparar los preparativos de la ceremonia no pierdas tiempo – Una chica de cabello corto y castaño se acerca hasta ellos para jalar de la corbata a su compañero – Vamos no perdamos tiempo Kaito, lo siento chicos

-Meiko-chan, so…solo no me mates – Con voz apenas audible pues es estrangulado por su propia corbata comienza a ir a rastras por su compañera

Los tres chicos se quedaron atónitos por la escena que se acaba de presenciar, pero poco a poco ese silencio se calmo debido a un profundo suspiro por parte de los tres.

-¿Qué te parece la nueva escuela Miku? – Pregunta Ren para distraerla y que dejase de ver hacia donde su hermano desapareció

-Eh…Ah lo siento – apenada soba su cabeza mientras una gotita baja por su frente – es muy linda justo como me la imaginaba, es muy mona y todo je

-¿Oye Miku esa era la novia de tu hermano? – Pregunta indiscretamente Rin dándole un codazo en el estomago a su amiga

-¡¿Su novia!...no, que yo recuerde él jamás me ha dicho de ninguna novia – Miku parece absorta por la pregunta que le hicieron – _No, no creo mi hermano me lo hubiera dicho…eso no es verdad, pero que ocurrencias de Rin… ¿Acaso no me tiene la confianza de decirme cuando tiene algún romance?_ – Piensa Miku bajando a cada momento su cabeza y dejando envolverse por un aura oscura y extraña…

-Vamos vamos Miku no te pongas así

-Es verdad deja de pensar en ello y vamos entrando antes de que se acaben los lugares

Los hermanos Kagamine la tomaron de los brazos para arrastrarla hasta el gimnasio donde se estaba preparando todo para la ceremonia de apertura, una vez dentro del gimnasio buscaron lugar donde sentarse y al encontrar tres asientos se apresuraron hasta ellos. La ceremonia comenzó sin más a las 9:00 am en punto, se presentaron algunos maestros y discursos de los mismos alumnos de años superiores también como la actuación de varios de ellos, desde música hasta el baile.

-A continuación – decía a todos una vez que terminaron de aplaudir por el acto anterior – Tenemos el placer de presentar el último acto de esta hermosa ceremonia, y espero que todos ustedes sigan con la misma pasión al ver lo que nuestros estudiantes han logrado después de mucho esfuerzo y arduo trabajo, ahora con ustedes uno de nuestros mejores alumnos, quien no solo ha sido uno de los más destacados y prometedores de esta escuela, sino que además es una persona responsable y llena de grandes virtudes, con ustedes ¡Hatsune Kaito!

Al escuchar el nombre del último en presentar su acto, una ola de chicas, que al parecer era el club de fans de Kaito comenzó a gritar como si se tratará de el cantante más famoso de todos, hasta entre ellas una que otra parecía desmayar una vez que Kaito salió al escenario le cual las saludaba y mandaba uno que otro beso, el ser admirado por las demás no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo solo hacia lo que todo cantante mostraba a sus fans. Ante aquella escena, al ver a su hermano con aquel atuendo una playera negra ajustada y sin mangas, una bufanda azul celeste que roza el piso, un pantalón casual del mismo tono que la bufanda con un cinturón y zapatos negros, todo a juego y combinación; llenaron a Miku de emoción y nerviosismo, ya varias veces había escuchado cantar a su hermano, en presentaciones escolares, competencias, y hasta en su misma casa…pero sin saberlo aquella ocasión era especial, era como si no fuera lo mismo, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchará su voz.

-Hola, agradezco su recibimiento, bueno está canción va dedicada a una personita que hoy igual que muchos ingresa a esta escuela, Miku…espero te guste – Las luces se apagan dejando un solo reflector para Kaito quien comienza a cantar acompañado por la melodía instrumental que se le brindaba, Miku no esperaba que este acto se lo dedicará su hermano, esto claro está que la lleno de emoción, el poder escuchar a su hermano cantar, le hacía estremecerse a cada instante.

[Bueno para que se den una idea de la canción que Kaito interpreta decidi mostrarles un video que me encontré de él ^^ espero lo disfruten mientras leen esta historia:.com/watch?v=s0GL8DxaSHw&feature=related]

Todos quedaron atónitos con el cantar de Kaito Hatsune, una voz que raramente se escucha, un joven con tanto talento, es verdad pero a pesar de ello Miku sabe que no solo importa el talento sino plasmas tus emociones en lo que cantas…quedo fascinada, una vez que Kaito termino su canción, todos le aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo, algunas con lágrimas en los ojos de verlo partir.

-Vaya Miku tienes un hermano muy popular – decía Ren que iba abrazada como siempre de su hermana

-Jejeje – se ríe Miku con nerviosismo – No es para tanto, él siempre ha sido así

-Eso lo dices porque tu lo vez diario y lo escuchas todo el tiempo – rezongaba Rin

-Jejejej – nuevamente la risa nerviosa de Miku se hacía notoria – no me esperaba tal recibimiento para mi hermano y mucho menos que me dedicara esa canción…

-Es normal que lo haya hecho ¿eres su hermana, no? y acabas de entrar en la misma escuela – una extraña voz se escuchaba tras de ellos, por lo que se voltearon para ver quién interfería en su conversación, justo al voltear se dan cuenta que es la misma chica de antes – Ahh si hola, mi nombre es Meiko, soy compañera de tu hermano Miku-chan

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunta incoentemente

-Fácil tu hermano siempre me habla de ti y todos se lo habrán aprendido cuando te dedico esa canción – le dice muy dulcemente

-Gra…gracias- Miku no puede evitar sonrojarse

-Bueno vengo a informarles que es mejor que suban a sus salones, no habrá clases pero mínimo sus profesores se presentarán con ustedes

-Si – respondieron los tres al unísono, Meiko se despidió de ellos mientras se alejaba y ellos iban a su respectivo salón de clases que justamente termino siendo el mismo para los tres.

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, gente amable y gente apática, maestros estrictos y maestros que podrían pasar cualquier error por alto, el primer día de escuela no fue tan malo después de todo, todos se encontraban gustosos haciendo nuevos amigos y platicando con los conocidos. El timbre sonó para dar aviso de que podrían retirarse, cuando iban caminando los tres hacia la entrada allí se encontraba Kaito esperándolos y al verlos fue a su encuentro amable como siempre.

-¿Qué tal su primer día? – preguntó a los tres

-¡Genial! – respondieron con gran entusiasmo

-Me alegro – una risita acompaño sus palabras – bueno Miku es hora de irnos, te tengo una sorpresa

-¿Eh? – Miku no entendió lo que le decía, y no le dio tiempo de pensarlo pues su hermano ya la jalaba del brazo despidiéndose de los hermanos Kagamine quienes los miraron de manera extrañada. Su hermano no llevaba a Miku hasta su casa sino la llevaba hasta un restaurante muy bonito para el gusto de Miku, en el cual entraron.

-Buenas tardes, hay una reservación a nombre de Hatsune Kaito – dijo con su normal alegría el hermano de Miku

-Claro señor sígame – Le dijo el mesero a ambos, llevándolos a una mesa apartada al momento de que llegaron Kaito ayudó a su hermana a sentarse mientras el mesero les ofrecía a cada uno un menú.

-Vaya hermano, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – Pregunta con intriga Miku

-Este es el regalo mío y de mis padres para ti Miku, celebramos que al fin estés estudiando la profesión familiar – con una sonrisa contempla a su hermana que parece sonrojarse por el detalle que han tenido con ella tanto su hermano como sus padres – además eso no es todo, también hay otro presente y ese si es por cuenta propia…Toma – le acerca una cajita envuelta en papel azul atada con un moño verde.

-Gracias hermanito me pregunto qué será – Miku toma la cajita y la abre cuidadosamente, en ella se encontraba un teléfono celular y un colgante en forma de mariposa con los mismos contrastes de color, azul y verde. Maravillada son su obsequio no pudo evitar levantarse e ir a abrazar a su hermano por tan lindo regalo - ¡Gracias Kaito eres el mejor hermano que pude tener!

-Soy el único hermano que tienes – Le dice juguetonamente mientras corresponde el tierno abrazo de su hermana.

La comida se la pasaron muy divertido y alegres, sin dudarlo fue el mejor día que Miku pudo tener, su hermano la había hecho muy feliz aquel día y se la habían pasado increíble tanto en la escuela como al finalizar el primer día…no podía pedir más ¿o sí?

-Buenas noches hermano – Miku estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación

-Muy buenas noches Miku – Tomándola por el mentón se acerca y le da un beso de buenas noches en la frente como es su costumbre

Aquella vez Miku experimento una sensación extraña, ya estaba acostumbrada al trato cariñoso que tenía su hermano con ella, pero esta vez se sintió extraña, no supo que hacer por lo que solo de sonrió antes de entrar en su habitación.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes: **Bueno, bueno llegando al final del primer capítulo, y pues la verdad son pocos los vocaloids que conozco pero buscaré meterle más personajes para que esto sea divertido para ustedes, espero que el primer capítulo no les haya sido de mal gusto y bueno espero saber de sus comentarios acerca de este fanfic, quiero conocer que piensan n_n pero bueno…nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, el video aquí usado lo busque para la actuación de Kaito para que se dieran una idea n_n agradecimientos a Hisamasa00, quien es quien subió está canción a y la verdad me encanto! *w* P.D. Donde puedo tener errores de redacción creo que será con los hermanitos Kagamine me confundo cual es cual -


End file.
